concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asia
John Wetton, Geoff Downes, Steve Howe, and Carl Palmer 22/04/82 Potsdam, NY Clarkson Walker Arena 23/04/82 Utica, NY Stanley Theatre 24/04/82 Fredonia, NY Suny Auditorium 25/04/82 Pittsburgh, PA Stanley Theatre 27/04/82 New Haven, CT Woolsey Hall 28/04/82 Owings Mill, MD Painter's Mill Theatre 29/04/82 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre 30/04/82 Passaic, NJ Capital Theatre 01/05/82 Philadelphia, PA Tower Theatre 02/05/82 New York, NY Palladium 03/05/82 Buffalo, NY Kleinhans 05/05/82 Rochester, NY The War Memorial 06/05/82 Poughkeepsie, NY Mid Hudson Civic Centre 07/05/82 Montreal, Quebec Verdun Auditorium 08/05/82 Toronto, Ontario Massey Hall 09/05/82 London, Ontario Alumni Hall, Univ. of Western Ontario 10/05/82 Akron, OH E.J.Thomas Centre 12/05/82 Grand Rapids, MI Grand Centre 13/05/82 Detroit, MI Royal Oak Music Theatre 14/05/82 Chicago, IL Uptown Theatre 15/05/82 Ames, IA Iowa State University 17/05/82 Minneapolis, MN Orpheum Theatre 18/05/82 Milwaukee, WI Performing Arts Theatre 21/05/82 San Francisco, CA Warfield Theatre 22/05/82 San Francisco, CA Warfield Theatre 23/05/82 Fresno, CA Warner Theatre 24/05/82 Stockton, CA Fox Theatre 25/05/82 Santa Cruz, CA Civic Auditorium 27/05/82 Santa Barbara, CA Arlington Theatre 28/05/82 Santa Monica, CA Civic Centre 29/05/82 Santa Monica, CA Civic Centre 30/05/82 San Diego, CA Fox Theatre 14/06/82 Toledo, OH Centennial Hall 15/06/82 Clarkson, MI Pine Knob 16/06/82 Clarkson, MI Pine Knob 17/06/82 Hoffman Estates, IL Poplar Creek Music Theatre 18/06/82 Akron, OH Blossom Music Center 19/06/82 Dayton, OH Hara Arena 21/06/82 Columbia, MD - Post Pavillion 22/06/82 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum 23/06/82 Saratoga Springs, NY Performing Arts Centre 25/06/82 Norfolk, VA Scope Arena 26/06/82 Charleston, West VA Civic Centre 27/06/82 Atlanta, GA Fox Theatre 29/06/82 New Orleans, LA Saenger Theatre 30/06/82 Houston, TX Summit 01/07/82 Austin, TX Special Events Centre 02/07/82 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena 04/07/82 Kansas City, MO Starlight Theatre 05/07/82 St. Louis, MO Municipal 06/07/82 Omaha, NE Municipal 07/07/82 Denver, CO Red Rocks 10/07/82 Phoenix, AZ Legend City Amuse. Park 05/10/82 Brussels, Belgium Voorst National 06/10/82 Utrecht, Holland Vredenburg 07/10/82 Paris, France Pavillon Baltard 09/10/82 Dusseldorf, Germany Philipshalle 11/10/82 Hamburg, Germany Congress Centrum 12/10/82 Frankfurt, Germany Jahrhunderthalle 16/10/82 San Sebastian, Spain 18/10/82 Bologna, Italy Palazzo dello Sport 19/10/82 Milano, Italy Teatro Tenda 21/10/82 Munich, Germany Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle 22/10/82 Mannheim, Germany Rosengarten 23/10/82 Wurzburg, Germany Carl-Diem-Halle 27/10/82 London, England Wembley Arena 28/10/82 London, England Wembley Arena "Asian Invasion" (Alpha Tour) John Wetton, Geoff Downes, Steve Howe, and Carl Palmer 27/07/83 Akron, OH Blossom Music Center 28/07/83 Akron, OH Blossom Music Center 31/07/83 Latham, NY Saratoga Springs Performing Arts Center 01/08/83 Latham, NY Saratoga Springs Performing Arts Center 03/08/83 Toronto, Ontario Kingswood Music Theatre 04/08/83 Toronto, Ontario Kingswood Music Theatre 05/08/83 Montreal, Quebec The Forum 06/08/83 Quebec City, Quebec Colisee de Quebec 09/08/83 Buffalo, NY Memorial Auditorium 13/08/83 Pittsburgh, PA Civic Arena 14/08/83 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavillion 17/08/83 New Haven, CT New Haven Coliseum 19/08/83 Worcester, MA Centrum 20/08/83 New York, NY Forest Hills Tennis Stadium 21/08/83 Portland, ME Coliseum 24/08/83 Rochester, NY Memorial Auditorium 25/08/83 East Rutherford, NJ Meadowlands 26/08/83 Harrisburg, PA City Island 27/08/83 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum 31/08/83 Saginaw, MI Wendler Arena 01/09/83 Milwaukee, WI The Auditorium 02/09/83 Charlevoix, MI Castle Farms Music Theatre 03/09/83 Hoffman Estates, IL Poplar Creek Music Theatre 04/09/83 Hoffman Estates, IL Poplar Creek Music Theatre 05/09/83 Indianapolis, IN Market Square Arena 07/09/83 Clarkson, MI Pine Knob 08/09/83 Clarkson, MI Pine Knob 09/09/83 Clarkson, MI Pine Knob 10/09/83 Clarkson, MI Pine Knob (Wetton's last show) Cancelled 'Asian Invasion' Dates: 13/09/83 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena 14/09/83 Carbondale, IL University of Illinois 15/09/83 Carbondale, IL University of Illinois 16/09/83 Ames, IA Hilton Coliseum 17/09/83 Minneapolis, MN Met Sports Center 24/09/83 Vancouver, B.C. Canada 26/09/83 Portland, OR 27/09/83 Seattle, WA 29/09/83 San Francisco, CA Cow Palace 30/09/83 San Francisco, CA Cow Palace 01/10/83 Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows 02/10/83 Costa Mesa, CA Pacific Amphitheatre 03/10/83 Los Angeles, CA Forum 04/10/83 Los Angeles, CA Forum 05/10/83 San Diego, CA Sports Arena 19/10/83 Denver, CO 21/10/83 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena 22/10/83 Austin, TX University of Texas 24/10/83 Houston, TX Summit 25/10/83 Baton Rouge, LA Louisiana State University 26/10/83 Birmingham, AL Civic Center 27/10/83 Memphis, TN Mid-South Coliseum 28/10/83 St. Louis, MO Checkerdome 29/10/83 Kansas City, MO Kemper Arena 31/10/83 Nashville, TN Memorial Auditorium "Asia in Asia" Geoff Downes, Steve Howe, Carl Palmer, and Greg Lake 06/12/83 Tokyo, Japan Budokan 07/12/83 Tokyo, Japan Budokan 08/12/83 Tokyo, Japan Budokan 09/12/83 Osaka, Japan Castle Hall John Wetton & Friends John Wetton, Carl Palmer, Phil Manzanera, Don Airey and Robin George 04/06/86 London, England Marquee Theatre 05/06/86 London, England Marquee Theatre "Europe 1989" John Wetton, Carl Palmer, John Young and Alan Darby 27/08/89 Egerkingen, Germany Migros Footballground 29/08/89 Tuttlingen, Germany Akzente Club 01/09/89 West Berlin, Germany Waldbuhne 02/09/89 Hanover, Germany Sportanlage 03/09/89 Lorely, Germany Lorelei Freilichtbuhne "Heat Of The Moment 1989" John Wetton, Carl Palmer, John Young and Holger Larish 12/11/89 Rastatt, Germany Garage 13/11/89 Munchen, Germany Theaterfabrik 15/11/89 Stuttgart, Germany Longhorn 16/11/89 Zurich, Germany Volkshaus 17/11/89 Erlangen, Germany E Werk 18/11/89 Fulda, Germany Jugendtreff 20/11/89 Bremen, Germany Schlachthof 21/11/89 Hannover, Germany Hanomag 22/11/89 Hamburg, Germany Grosse Freiheit 23/11/89 Berlin, Germany Quartier Latin 25/11/89 Frankfurt, Germany Batschkapp 26/11/89 Koln, Germany Wartesaal 27/11/89 Munster, Germany Jovel Music 28/11/89 Augsburg, Germany Rockfabrik 29/11/89 Knetzgau, Germany Music Szene 01/12/89 Volklingen, Germany Superfly 02/12/89 Mannheim, Germany Disco Circus 02/12/89 Mulhouse, Germany * Not sure this location was played... 03/12/89 Darmstadt, Germany Lopo's 04/12/89 Kassel, Germany Music Theatre All dates are shown as day/month/year. "Then and Now" John Wetton, Geoff Downes, Carl Palmer, and Pat Thrall 17/06/90 Berlin, Germany Raddrenbahan 23/06/90 Nottingham, UK Central Studios 24/09/90 Osaka, Japan Alcaic Hall 25/09/90 Tokyo, Japan Kan-i Hoken Hall 26/09/90 Yokohama, Japan Kanagawa Kenmin Hall 28/09/90 Tokyo, Japan Nakamo SunPlaza 29/09/90 Tokyo, Japan Nakamo SunPlaza 01/10/90 Tokyo, Japan Nakamo SunPlaza 02/10/90 Tokyo, Japan Nakamo SunPlaza 09/11/90 Moscow, USSR Olympijski Stadium 10/12/90 Esslingen, Germany Zentrum Zell 12/12/90 Koln, Germany Stadthalle Mulheim 13/12/90 Frankfurt, Germany Music Hall 14/12/90 Oberhausen, Germany Music Circus 17/12/90 Koln, Germany Stadthalle Mulheim 12/04/91 San Paulo, Brazil Dama Xok 14/04/91 Curitiba, Brazil 16/04/91 Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Canecao ??/??/90 Circulo Militar, Curitiba, BRA March 16, 2008 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG June 13, 2011 Sala Bikini, Barcelona, SPA